fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
WWT Stars Of America
Stars Of America was An Annual Pay-Per-View Event produced by World Wrestling Television (WWT).The Event Matches Are Determined By lottery. In 2011, the event was replaced by King of the WWT. Stars Of America 2006 *'Spongebob Squarepants And Ember McLain' Def. Kankurō And Misty **Ember Pin Misty After Rockenroll Cutter *'Gaara And Invader Zim' Def. Shikamaru Nara And Mr. Krabs **Zim Pin Shikamaru After Alien Spear *'Patrick Star And Ino Yamanaka' Def. Squidward Tentacles And Kin **Patrick Pin Kin After PatGore *'Timmy Turner And Sandy Cheeks' Def. Temari And Kappa Mikey **Timmy Pin Temari After Timmy Star *'Sandy Cheeks' Def. Ember McLain And Defended The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Sandy Pin Ember After KaraSandy *'Chouji Akimichi' Def. Jimmy Neutron And Won The [[WWT Television Championship|'WWT Television Championship']] **Chouji Pin Jimmy After Muscle Buster *'Snap' Def. Danny Phantom And Defended The WWT Championship **Snap Pin Danny After Snappy Bomb Stars Of America 2007 *'Kappa Mikey And Invader Zim' Def. Timmy Turner And Squidward Tentacles **Zim Pin Squidward After Alien Spear *'Chouji Akimichi' Def. Kankurō And Patrick Star And Defended The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Chouji Pin Patrick After Muscle Buster *'Sandy Cheeks' Def. Ember McLain And Defended The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **The Match End After Sandy Broke Ember Neck With Power Bomb *'Gaara And Desire' Def. Jimmy Neutron And Ino Yamanaka **Gaara Pin Jimmy After Sand Whip *'Snap And Misty' Def. Kin And Mr. Krabs **Snap Pin Kin After Snappy Bomb *'Danny Phantom' Def. Captain Youngblood And Spongebob Squarepants In Shikamaru House Of Fun Match And Defended The [[WWT World Title|'WWT World Title']] **Danny Pin Spongebob After Ghostsault Stars Of America 2008 *'Tijimmy(Timmy Turner And Jimmy Neutron)' Def. Kankurō And Truman X **Timmy Pin Truman After He Gave Him A Money And Made Him Lay Down *'Misty' Def. Ember McLain, Ino Yamanaka And Sandy And Defended The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Misty Pin Ember After Roll Up *'Kappa Mikey' Def. Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs And Chouji Akimichi And Defended The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Mikey Pin Chouji After Lylymu Splash *'Kin' Def. Snap, Danny Phantom And Shikamaru Nara And Won The [[WWT Hardcore Championship|'WWT Hardcore Championship']] **Kin Pin Snap After An Hit With A Broom *'Captain Youngblood' Pin Kin Under 24/7 Rule And Won The WWT Hardcore Championship *'The Bikini Bottom Bad Boyz(Spongebob Squarepants And Patrick Star)' Def. The Winners(Norbert Beaver And Sasquatch) **Patrick Pin Sasquatch After Patgore *'Alliance Of Extreme(Captain Youngblood And Gaara)' Def. The Invasion (Invader Zim And Dagget Beaver) And Won The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Gaara Pin Zim After Sand Bomb ***The Match Were Also For Gaara World Title,And Youngblood Hardcore Title.If They Get Pinned,They Lose The Title To The Pinner Stars Of America 2009 *'Danny Phantom And Jimmy Neutron' Def. Gaara And Temari **Danny Pinned Gaara After Ghost Slam *'Kappa Mikey' Def. Truman X And Defended The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Mikey Pinned Truman After Lylymu Breaker *'Dagget Beaver And Lydia' Def. Norbert Beaver And Skulker **Dagget Pinned Norbert After Beaver Splash *'Jake Long' Def. Captain Youngblood, Sasquatch And Patrick Star And Defended The [[WWT Hardcore Championship|'WWT Hardcore Championship']] **Jake Pinned Sasquatch After Dragon DDT **This Made Jake Long's Streak 38-0 *'Womens Battle Royal for the WWT Womens Championship: Temari' def. Shego, Lydia, Ino Yamanaka, Misty, Kin, Ember McLain and Sandy to retain the title. **Temari last eliminated Shego for the win, with a help from Ember. *'Timmy Turner And Mr. Krabs' Def. Chouji Akimichi And Squidward Tentacles **Mr Krabs Pinned Squidward After Chouji Gave Squidward Muscle Buster *'Invader Zim And Snap' Def. Shikamaru Nara And Kankurō **Zim Made Kankuro Tap Out To The Alien Lock Stars Of America 2010 *'Spongebob Squarepants and Kankurō' def. The Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert) **Kankuro pinned Norbert after Dagget hit him with a Muscular Savior *'Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron' def. Timmy Turner and Mr. Krabs **Zim and Jimmy made Mr. Krabs tap out to the Neutron Lock and Crossface *'Shikamaru Nara and Danny Phantom' def. Skulker and Truman X **Shikamaru pinned Skulker after an S-Factor *'Patrick Star and Sasquatch' def. Chouji Akimichi and Kappa Mikey **Sasquatch pinned Chouji after a Sasquatch Elbow *'Gaara of the Sand and Squidward Tentacles' def. Captain Youngblood and Jake Long **Squidward pinned Youngblood after a Clarinet *'Womens Battle Royal for the WWT Womens Championship: Ino Yamanaka' def. Shego, Lydia, Temari, Misty, Kin, Ember McLain and Sandy to retain the title. **Ino last eliminated Desire to win. *'Battle Royal: Danny Phantom' won **Danny last eliminated Sasquatch to win. **The match included the winners of the tag team matches and Snap, who won a battle royal a week before the event to qualify for the match. Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's